


Fated Encounter

by umbreonblue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi had an unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Amaki Ren & Iwatani Naofumi, Amaki Ren & Zacian, Iwatani Naofumi & Zamazenta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Fated Encounter

It was during a walk in the woods that Naofumi hear something from the bushes. He was alone with only his shield… so he brought up his guard, anticipating a monster to come out.

What came out of the bushes was…a wolf. A red and blue wolf with gold eyes. It had battle scars on its body, and a long blue ponytail on its head.

"Uh…" Naofumi pauses, not knowing if this wolf is friendly or not.

The wolf just stares at him…before looking at his shield. As it began to approach, Naofumi puts his shield up, prepared for a fight…but it never happened. Instead, the wolf simply walked over and put its paw on the shield.

"You…like my shield?" Naofumi blinks.

He gets a bark in response, its blue tail wagging.

"OK…?" Naofumi cautiously tries to pet the wolf…and it lets him. Smiling, Naofumi keeps petting the wolf's soft fur and snout, "Good boy…"

**[Party Invite: Will you accept Zamazenta into the party?]**

**[Yes or No?]**

Of course, Naofumi picked **Yes**.

Looking at his new party member's stats, Naofumi's eyes widened.

**Zamazenta**

**LVL: 77**

**Class: Warrior**

**Title: Hero of Many Battles**

**Ability: Dauntless Shield - Boosts DEF in battle**

**HP: 92**

**ATK: 130**

**DEF: 115**

**MAG ATK: 80**

**MAG DEF: 115**

**SPD: 138**

**Skills: Slash, Crunch, Close Combat, Iron Head**

**Locked: Crowned Shield Form**

'Level 77...dang. It's a good thing I didn't fight it,' Naofumi sighs, 'But a locked form? How do I unlock it?'

As Naofumi thinks, a hand under his chin, Zamazenta just nudges the shield.

Just then, a monster carrying a **Rusted Shield** walked out. Zamazenta immediately glared and growled.

"Huh?" Naofumi looks to Zamazenta before turning to the monster.

Without warning, Zamazenta uses **Slash** at the monster. Then, its head turned into metal before bashing it, which Naofumi presumes is **Iron Head**.

The monster took damage but stood its ground. Attacking again, Zamazenta uses its whole body to hit it consecutively.

**[Zamazenta used Close Combat. DEF and MAG DEF lowered by one stage.]**

After bashing the monster, which was at low HP, Zamazenta uses its teeth to deal the final blow, using **Crunch** on the monster's neck, breaking it.

Seeing Zamazenta kill the monster before retrieving the shield, carrying it in his mouth, Naofumi smiles, thankful that he got such a strong party member.

Zamazenta proudly carries the shield to Naofumi, who takes it.

"Ruff!"

Naofumi appraises the shield.

**[Rusted Shield- It is said that a hero used this shield to halt a terrible disaster in ancient times. But it's grown rusty and worn. It can be held by Zamazenta in order to have it change its form to the Crowned Shield Form.]**

Eyes widening, Naofumi got Zamazenta to hold the **Rusted Shield** , and it changed forms in a bright flash of light.

Its front was now covered in gold armor, looking just like a shield as blue fur turned into a mane on its back.

Zamazenta howled with power.

Naofumi checks Zamazenta's stats again.

**Zamazenta**

**LVL: 77**

**Class: Warrior**

**Title: Crowned Shield**

**Ability: Dauntless Shield - Boosts DEF in battle**

**HP: 92**

**ATK: 130**

**DEF: 145**

**MAG ATK: 80**

**MAG DEF: 145**

**SPD: 128**

**Skills: Slash, Crunch, Close Combat, Behemoth Bash**

'Seems he lost some speed but makes up for it with stronger defenses…' Naofumi looks at the still howling Zamazenta, 'He's like me.'

"C'mon…let's go. I'll make dinner," Naofumi smiles as Zamazenta barks, right behind him on the concept of dinner.

It was after Naofumi and Zamazenta ate meat skewers that Zamazenta demonstrated its **Behemoth Bash** on a large boulder.

Zamazenta glowed with yellow light as the armor on its body shifted, becoming a gigantic shield before it slammed straight at the boulder, completely destroying it in one hit.

Then it howled and turned back to normal.

Clapping, Naofumi smiles, very impressed, "Good job Zama!"

Zamazenta barked proudly at the praise.

From then on, they were partners.

* * *

On their travels, Naofumi and Zamazenta meet Ren and…another wolf?

This wolf was light blue with pink ponytails and a pink tail. It had gold armor like wings on it's back and a gold crown on its head, holding a golden sword in its mouth.

Naofumi saw Zamazenta nuzzle the blue wolf.

"You know each other?"

He gets a bark in response.

Ren looks at Zamazenta curiously as well, "You have one too?"

"Yeah. His name's Zamazenta."

"My partner's name is Zacian…and she seems to know him."

"I noticed…" Naofumi deadpans.

Sighing, Naofumi suggests, "Since they seem to know each other…we might as well be civil, right?"

"Yeah," Ren nods.

They let Zacian and Zamazenta play and spare with each other as they exchange information before going their separate ways.


End file.
